Fake Life Meets Real Life
by Peace Frog
Summary: Morris and Hope embark upon their new relationship. Leaving room service, spa treatments and bubble baths behind. Begins immediately after Season 13 episode 'Sea Change.' A few other characters now join the mix. Just a bit of fluff, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Takes place immediately after Season 13 'Sea Change.' Starts with Morris' barely audible comment about Moretti at the very end of the show. Actually took me a few viewings before I picked it out! Thought I'd write a wee bit of Morris/Hope fluff , since there just isn't enough out there. _

_Reviews most welcome, so please do! Thanks for reading._

"Stay out of the ICU. That guy's a dick," Morris imparted to no one in particular as he and Hope rounded the corner, disappearing from Moretti's line of sight. His tone had been light-hearted but he had made damn sure to say it loud enough for the older man to hear.

Her laugh had escaped before she could catch it. "Arch! Shush!" she scolded, giving him a half-hearted dig to the ribs. Granted, Kevin Moretti had most likely been called a whole lot worse in his lifetime, but that kind of ribbing was far too close the bone for her.

"Ow!" he feigned, freeing himself from her arms. "I figured it would be at least another couple of weeks before you started shushing or hitting me."

She couldn't help but shake her head at the little boy grin he wore. Closing the distance between them, she linked her arm through his once more, setting off towards the L. "Very funny, Dr. Morris."

He had pulled her out of sutures at the end of his shift to sneak a goodbye kiss, doing his utmost to act casual as he invited her to come by his apartment when she got off. Hope was due a break anyway, so she decided to grab some fresh air and walk with him. It was far too corny to admit, but it felt really nice just to walk hand in hand with him.

Glancing over her shoulder to confirm that Dr. Moretti had headed in the other direction, she continued, "He probably heard you, you know that, right?"

He leaned into her, savouring the closeness. "So what? The guy's a pain in the ass. You saw the way he stalked about, riding Pratt all day." It was true, of course. As much as Moretti's peculiar manner had unsettled the majority of the ER staff, it was Pratt that he had singled out for special attention.

Hope snuck a hand down to where Archie's lay burrowed in his pocket. "You never know though, you might have to work with him one day. Burning bridges isn't a good idea."

He smiled, pulling his hand free and interlacing his fingers with hers. "I know, Hope. You're right." Some of her inherent goodness had already begun to rub off on him. Or perhaps her genuine warmth and empathy had awoken that which had lay dormant in him for so long. "Tolerance, right?"

"Uh huh," Hope replied, turning her head and pressing her smile into his shoulder. She knew he was trying hard to impress her, he'd been doing so ever since he'd first asked her out all those months ago. The things was, she already liked what she saw in him; his sweetness, his loyalty, his unsuccessful attempts at disguising his insecurities. She couldn't help but be endeared.

He looked up and noted the El station approaching all too quickly in front of them. With a hint of regret, he brought her hand to his lips, depositing a kiss. Looking down at the their interlaced fingers, Morris couldn't help but marvel at her hands. They were truly divine. The way they had tenderly stroked his face and chest as they lay sated in their over-sized bed this morning, talking about everything and nothing. They way they had pressed insistently at the small of his back, then moved to clutch at his shoulders as they made love for the first time. Somehow, at once delicate and assured.

Her quickened step brought him out of his thoughts. "Quick," she urged, "I think I hear it coming Archie."

They hurried to the bottom of the stairs where Archie pulled her flush against his body, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You should head back now. Your break's probably almost over anyway." He pressed his lips to hers, deepening the kiss slightly to draw upon her lower lip, just as he she liked.

Inwardly, Hope marvelled at how the combination of his impossibly soft lips and coarse beard sent immediate frissons of arousal through her system.

"You know, this wasn't such a great idea, Hope. You shouldn't really be walking around here by yourself," Morris breathed, pulling back to look at her. His hazel eyes shone with sincerity.

"Aw, look at you, being the concerned boyfriend," she teased, pulling him into a tight embrace. She was suddenly aware of the butterflies in her stomach, feeling like a silly teenager all over again. Giddy and giggly with excitement at his slightest touch. It really was a most intoxicating feeling. _Um, hang on, did I just call him my boyfriend? Did I actually say that out loud? We've been together for what, 3 days? Oh, god._

Archie just grinned back at her, feeling every bit as excited as she was. "You better get used to it, Dr. Bobeck," he replied, shifting his hips suggestively as he did so. There was no question of this being a casual thing between them. He had found someone that he truly cared for - someone who saw past his reputation around County and actually took the time to get to know the real him. _Hmm, boyfriend, huh? _He didn't intend on messing this up.

"Go! You'll miss it!" Hope laughed, letting her hand fall from his. "I'll come by when I get off, probably not until after 1, though, okay?" she called after him as he tackled the stairs two at a time.

She heard his laugh echo from the platform and down the stairs. "Oh, somehow, I think I'll be awake!"

Hope took her time walking back to County, holding her coat closed against the evening breeze and smiling to herself. She didn't want to over-analyse, as she tended to do in these situations, but things felt just about perfect right now. _He's so sweet and funny, and so unbelievably oblivious to how cute he is, _she mused. His attempts to impress her and maintain their world of room service and bubble baths and endless lovemaking had made him all the cuter. Sure, he could be a little over the top at County, perhaps more than a little sycophantic and egocentric at times, but it was on the wane and she could see the real Archie begin to emerge more and more. The one who turned down her advances in lieu of a more meaningful relationship down the track; the one who sang karaoke to a string quartet in front of dozens of colleagues to appease her. _Lord, and the sex..._

"Hope! Auto versus pedestrian! You're with me!" Dr. Pratt yelled as the young woman came into view.

Hope picked up the pace at once. Daydreaming would have to wait. "Coming!" she replied eagerly, tying her hair back as she approached.

Her slightly glazed, faraway expression had not gone unnoticed by the ER Attending. He had spotted Hope and Morris leave earlier but had only mustered a grunt of disdain when Sam had declared the pair of them "really pretty sweet in a dysfunctional kind of way." Truth be told, though, buried way, way, _way _down, he actually had a soft spot for the flame haired doctor and was pleased that he'd managed to get the girl for once. Not that he'd ever admit it, of course. At least now Morris might stop begging him for advice about women or showing him and Ray grainy phone images of fake conquests. _Good for you, man._


	2. Chapter 2

He walked up and down the narrow aisles of the grocery store, making a mental list of all the things he needed. _Okay, candles, wine, can't forget condoms, what else... um, eggs, she definitely loved eggs for breakfast at the hotel. _Tucking the carton under his arm, Archie headed to the cash register. _Wait, the apartment smelled sorta funky the other day, man. Three days without any ventilation probably hasn't improved things. Get some air freshener. _

He generally took pretty good care of his place, but with all the time he had been spending with Hope between shifts, helping her with the wedding arrangements, he hadn't had much time to keep on top of things recently.

About three seconds after turning the key, he was sure as hell glad he'd bought that aerosol can. _In the name of all that is good and holy, what the hell is that smell? _Placing the groceries on the bench next to his beloved espresso machine, he began a frantic search of the apartment, dirty laundry and takeout cartons flying from one side of the room to the other. His face contorted into a comical grimace when his eyes finally settled upon the offending party. Left over pizza, probably close to two weeks old, sitting _way_ too close to the heater. "Urgh," he recoiled.Grabbing a garbage bag, Archie hastily gathered the pizza along with all the other shit that had accumulated and took it straight outside.

A quick shower, and half a can of lavender room spray later, he sat eating a grilled cheese sandwich at the kitchen table, silently contemplating the events of the last few days. He had always intended to kiss Hope at the wedding, perhaps suggest that it was the right time to get more serious, but he had been completely taken aback when she had declared, in her own matter-of-fact way, that it was "go time." The sex had been mindblowing, as he always knew it would be - he'd spent a lot of time contemplating how _that_ would play out. It'd been a long time for Hope and he'd been sensitive to that, but it had also been quite some time since he'd slept with anyone he'd truly cared for, so in that way it was a significant step for both of them.

He polished off the rest of his beer and moved to settle on the couch. Flicking on the TV, he channel hopped but found nothing to occupy his attention. Once more, his thoughts drifted back to the Honeymoon Suite. It had felt amazing to wake up with her head tucked under his chin and to fall asleep to the sound of her laughter. She definitely gave great pillow talk. It might not be the manly thing to admit, but he'd always enjoyed just laying in bed, chatting and acting silly with a girl. He yearned for that kind of closeness, but had gotten accustomed to one night stands that either ended with him rolling away from his bed companion or sneaking out as soon as they fell asleep. With Hope, though, they had swapped stupid college stories, talked about their favourite movies, and he had even regaled her with his best impersonation of Tony Gates. His reward had been the most delicious laugh he thought he'd ever heard.

The buzzer woke him with a start. He rubbed his neck, trying to ease some of the tightness as he gingerly rose to his feet. _Moron! You fell asleep. _

"Coming!" he shouted, catching a quick glimpse of himself in the mirror as he hurried to the door. He ran a hand through his hair whilst turning the lock. "Uh, yes, what can I do for you at this hour?"

His goofiness drew a weary smile from her as she stepped inside, dropping her purse at her feet. "Shut up." The rest of her shift had been torturously slow, and into the bargain she'd been constantly hit on by a bunch of leering freshman all night.

Hope kicked the door closed behind her, moving to press her cheek to his chest, her arms going instantly around his neck. God, how she'd been looking forward to this all evening. Returning home to an empty apartment after a shift had never been something that bothered her, but tonight it had felt more than comforting to know that he was waiting up for her. Placing a kiss to the skin left bare by the v of his undershirt, she sighed in contentment.

She looked exhausted. Hot, but exhausted, he thought to himself. Archie tightened his arms around her waist. "Shift that bad, huh?" he asked softly, his eyes peering down at her

"Pretty crappy," she sighed, "but it's looking up." Her fingers began to absently stroke the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I've got some wine and stuff in the fridge if you want something. And I can make you a bite to eat if you're hungry?" He placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Well, only if you're hungry for cereal or a sandwich, that is." She didn't respond, instead turning her head to meet his gaze. "Or..." he continued, searching her eyes as if trying to read her thoughts. "We could just head to bed?"

The corners of her mouth turned up mischievously. "Good idea, Doctor Morris."

Hope perched herself on the edge of his bed and began removing her boots. Casting an appraising eye around the room, she smiled approvingly. It figured. Archie always looked so well put together, so it came as no surprise that he took equal pride in his home. It had the feel of a loft space, with only a half wall separating the bedroom area from the rest of the apartment, and very modern too - all clean lines and neutral tones.

He stepped out of his jeans in a flash and tossed them towards the chair by the window. The day's turn of events had been amazing. This morning he had been absolutely frantic about how he was going to prolong their alternate reality at the Ritz, but now here they were about to crawl under his comforter together.

"Arch, you're staring." She felt a blush spread through her body.

He shook himself and moved to sit beside her. "Sorry, it's just that...you, uh, look _really_ hot sitting on my bed in your panties." He could have kicked himself as soon as the words left his lips. _Suave, dude. Real suave._

She giggled and swatted his thigh. A little harder than intended, she soon realised, as a loud smacking sound reverberated.

He let out a hiss, taken aback by the surprise more than anything else. Redness began to rise almost immediately on his pale skin. "That's twice in one night you've hit me!" he stated in mock seriousness.

Her mouth fell open. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, reaching out with her right hand to rub his skin in soothing circles. She scooted closer and began kissing his neck and up towards his jaw. "Can you forgive me?" she asked, voice barely a whisper. She continued moving her hand in circles over his thigh, drawing pleasure from the look of helplessness on his face. "Please, Archie?" she questioned, teeth tugging on his ear.

For a moment, he forgot to breath. "I, uh..." Her lips were receding back towards his throat, tongue snaking out in a tantalising fashion. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can." Gaining control of his senses, he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently moved her back. "I have candles," he stammered.

"What?"

"I bought candles, you know, to set a romantic atmosphere," he continued, gesturing around the room with his hands.

_He was interrupting to talk about candles? _Claiming his lips and pushing him forcefully to the mattress, she moved on top of him, hands cradling his face. "Screw the candles," she breathed. Her nails raked up his abdomen to his surprisingly well-defined chest.

"Mmm." He let out an involuntary groan. "Point well made." Her lips were demanding on his, making it hard for him to breath all over again. He fleetingly wondered how he'd ever managed to resist her advances back on Christmas Eve.

Hope removed his t-shirt, lavishing attention upon the newly exposed skin. She took her time to do the same with his nipples. All four of them. She knew he was self-conscious about it, he had mentioned his "condition" several times before they had even become intimate with each other, so she did her utmost to set his mind at ease.

For about the twentieth time, he thanked his lucky stars that she wasn't one of those meek girls who waited for the guy to make all the moves. He liked that she knew exactly what she wanted from him.

His hands dipped under her tank to caress her back for a short time, soon growing frustrated at the barrier and instead gripping the material, lifting it up and over her head. He floundered momentarily with her bra before she reached around and discarded it for him, anxious to feel his skin next to hers.

Still on his back, Archie hooked a leg over hers, ensuring that their hips came to settle together. Her soft, generous curves locking perfectly with his narrow, sharp angles. Their breaths increasingly short and shallow, they both lay perfectly still, eyes focused on one another.

"Hi," he smiled, eyebrows raised.

"Hi," she replied, studying his face intently. Hope began to stroke his cheek, fingers administering the faintest of touches time and time again. She had noted at the hotel that he seemed to love that particular sensation, and it wasn't long before she saw his eyes fall closed in pleasure, his body surrendering to her. "I missed you, Arch."

Her touch was incredible and it took a few moments for the words to filter through. Eyes flickering open, he took in her expression - completely open and vulnerable. She'd never looked more sexy to him. _God, why did this feel so right?_

He reluctantly freed a hand and grappled for the lamp to his right. "I missed you too, baby."


	3. Chapter 3

Frank glanced up from the computer at the sound of laughter, his eyes instantly scanning the floor for the offending party. Laughter and the ER just didn't go together. To his left, he spotted Morris and Hope leaving the doctor's lounge with giddy smiles on their faces. He couldn't help but shake his head. _God, as if they weren't nauseating enough on their own_.

"Hey, it's the odd couple," he announced with arms outstretched as they made their approach.

Placing a guiding hand to the small of Hope's back, Archie narrowed his eyes and shot the portly desk clerk a look of disdain. As much as he enjoyed trading insults with Frank, he really didn't have the energy for one of their snarking matches tonight.

Frank rolled his eyes at Morris' attempt at imtimidation. Remembering Sam's words of warning however, he tried to muster an ounce of civility and cleared his throat with a loud cough. "Uh, I was told to remind you guys about drinks for Chuny's birthday."

Archie didn't break stride as they neared the exit. "Yeah, _we know_, we're heading over there now," he stated flatly, his words dripping with contempt. All he wanted to do was get out of this godforsaken place, show face at Ike's and then head home to spend some quality time with Hope.

She stopped him in his tracks however, turning back towards the desk with a warm smile. "Would you like to come with us?" As always, her voice was typically sincere and bright, even after a grueling shift.

Frank physically recoiled, looking as if she'd just offered him one of Neela's infamous toxic cookies. "Um, thanks but no thanks. Still recovering from the trauma of seeing you folks cut loose at Sam's birthday party."

Muttering expletives under his breath, Morris ushered Hope out of the ER as fast as he could. Frank could quite possibly be the most obnoxious person he had ever met. And as for Hope, she really was too polite for her own good sometimes.

The ER staff had quickly gotten used to the notion of the two of them being together. Hook ups in the department were usually dissected and discussed at length but, in truth, few were surprised by their news. In fact, most were just plain happy for them, and even more were thrilled about the fact that they generally refrained from public displays of affection at the hospital. Well, apart from a couple of days ago when Neela had accidentally walked in on Morris squeezing Hope's butt in the doctor's lounge. She had hurried out of the room at once - her craving for coffee and a muffin having suddenly evaporated.

For the most part, though, they limited themselves to goofy smiles and a brief brush of hands here and there. It was important to Hope that they remained as discreet as possible at work. Plus, it would make their private time all the more precious and exciting she had argued. Archie had not been incredibly enamoured with that particular idea but, nevertheless, had done his utmost to keep his end of the bargain. However, this level of restraint did mean that they ended up in a tangle of clothes in his hallway most evenings after returning home from work.

The couple waved their 'hellos' upon entering the dim reassuring glow of Ike's, before heading directly to the crowded bar to retrieve a well-earned drink.

"Do not, under _any_ circumstances, let me get drunk tonight, Archie." Her eyes conveyed her sincerity. "I'm on with Dr Moretti tomorrow and I have this unfortunate habit of turning into an incompetent ditz around him."

Noting the forlorn look that briefly settled upon her face, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "No problem," he murmured. "And, hey, don't let that jerk make you feel like you aren't good enough, okay?" He gave her another squeeze. "You are."

The female ER staff, plus Gates, who wasn't in the least perturbed to find himself the only man at a table of females, sat in the far corner of the bar discussing the couple.

"Well, I think they're really cute together," Chuny stated firmly, taking another generous sip of her champagne.

Abby's eyes shot up to the ceiling. "Are you drunk?"

The table descended into hysterical laughter at Abby's deadpan delivery, but Chuny remained indignant. "Shut up, they're really sweet," she giggled, and playfully tossed her napkin at an unconvinced Abby. "Just look at them."

At once, the whole group turned to watch the couple, seeing Hope's face pressed against Archie's as she spoke quietly in his ear, all the while his hand threading gently through her hair.

Turning away with a look of disgust, Gates drained the last of his beer and set it down on the table with a loud thud. "Well, I still say she could do a _whole_ lot better."

Morris shifted his weight awkwardly - feeling unnerved by the dozen or so eyes now trained in their direction. "Uh, Hope, I think we're being discussed by that pack of baying hyenas over there," he gestured with a nod of his head. "Maybe you should go over and say 'hi' while I get these."

Hope craned her neck to see what he was talking about. "Urgh, Nosey Nellies." Kissing him quickly, she set off for the group of tables at the far end of the bar room.

It wasn't long before the majority of staff with families had headed home, and the rest were now mulling around in the middle of the room - dancing and having a good time. On returning from the bathroom, Archie dropped down into the comfort of a newly vacated booth, his entire body feeling like dead weight. Even holding his head upright was beginning to feel like chore. The cold beer tasted like manna from heaven, but it was beginning to make him feel even more fatigued than he already was.

Next to the bar, Hope stood in animated conversation with Abby. She had only had a couple of glasses of wine but, already, the alcohol was beginning to take effect. Abby was sure that Hope was saying something about the wedding photographer and proofs that had to be looked at, but her words were coming out at such a speed that she could barely keep up. _Save me, save me, save me, save me,_ she prayed silently. Searching the room for any sign of an impending rescue, Abby's eyes danced with relief as she saw Sam approach.

"Sorry to interrupt, ladies, but I _think_ it's past your boyfriend's bedtime, Hope." Wearing a broad smile, Sam flicked her eyes across the room to where Morris was slumped, his hand barely able to prop up his head.

The blonde intern couldn't help the involuntary whimper that crept out. "Oh, poor baby," she cooed, hurrying over to join him.

She slipped in next to him, giving him a gentle nudge. "Hey, you."

"Oh," he said, jumping slightly. "Hey, sweetie."

"Tired?"

"Me?" Morris asked in mock surprise. "Nope." He took a deep breath and let it out. "Well, just a little bit."

Hope moved closer to him, letting her head fall to his shoulder as they sat quietly listening to the music and observing their colleagues at the bar. Gates was hitting on some woman over by the jukebox, leaning against the wall with one arm while the other caressed the young blonde's arm. She didn't look too impressed however, much to Morris' amusement. And over by the door, it looked like Neela was trying to convince an uncooperative Chuny that it was time to call it a night.

"So," Archie began, breaking their silence. "What's your position on public displays of affection in front of co-workers if it happens to take place _outside_ the workplace?"

She let him hang for a moment, taking in his sleepy expression. "I..." she began, moving forward to kiss him briefly, "am absolutely in favour of it."

"Thank god," he muttered, as he reached out to cup her face and guide her lips to his. He'd been desperate to do this all day. Deepening the kiss after a short while, Morris pressed her back against the booth, his hand beginning to slide up her leg and explore her body as much as he dared.

"Arch," she chided, grabbing his wrist to halt his advance, "not here."

His lips still millimeters from hers, Morris held his breath for a moment and forced himself to calm down. "Okay, okay," he sighed, pulling back. "But, you know," he began coyly, his hands toying with the stones of her necklace. "If we leave now, I _might _still have enough energy to finish this back at my place." His face was expectant, his brain failing to compute the crassness of his words.

Hope shot him a look of amazement. "Wow. You say the most romantic things sometimes."

"Hey, leave me alone," he replied sheepishly. "I didn't want to come here. I would have much preferred to head home and snuggle. But _you_" he continued, pointing an accusatory finger, "said we had to show face."

She grabbed his finger and twisted it, now mildly irritated by his childishness. "Don't be such a drama queen, Doctor Morris."

"Ow!" he exclaimed, cradling his finger as if it had just been crushed in a vice. "What is it with you and inflicting pain, huh?"

Hope bit her lip, genuinely sorry to have hurt him again but inwardly struggling to control her amusement at his over-the-top reaction. When satisfied that his finger hadn't sustained any serious damage, Archie turned back to face his girlfriend. They looked at each other for a long moment before collapsing into fits of laughter at the absurdity of it all.

"I think it might be time to call it a night," Morris suggested once their laughter began to subside. He ushered her out of the booth and over to retrieve his jacket.

"Hey, guys, we're heading home," Hope announced to the small cluster that remained. "Archie's kinda tired, so we're just going to go home and snuggle."

Morris' mouth fell open in incredulity. "Hope!" he hissed. "What the hell?" Man, did he hate the way she became insanely truthful after a few drinks. Some of the nurses began to snigger and Gates, who had by now given up on the blonde, moved closer to watch the attending squirm.

"What? You said you wanted to go home and snuggle, right?" Her eyes were wide and innocent and he couldn't bring himself to argue.

"Well," he started, his eyes wandering from Abby, to a grinning Sam and Neela and back again, "yeah, I did, but…"

"Okay, then," she interrupted. "Let's go."

Despite a glowing face and the overwhelming urge to run for the hills, Morris politely said his goodbyes. Noting through the window that the weather had taken a turn for the worse, he turned to offer Hope his jacket - considerately easing it up her arms and adjusting the collar. The female staff collectively raised their eyebrows. Who would have suspected Archie Morris as the chivalrous type?

He pulled Hope close as they picked their way through the crowd and over to the door, laughing into her ear about how she was going to pay for making him look like a wuss in front of their friends. He knew that one resident in particular was going to have a field day with this. She never passed up an opportunity to make fun of him.

Taking a sip of her ginger ale, Abby watched the couple cross the room and disappear from view. She wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was the fact that she was missing Luka, or perhaps working alongside Moretti was causing her to lose her mind, but Abby couldn't help but feel a tad envious in that moment.

"Okay," she conceded, as she turned towards Chuny. "I guess, they're _kinda_ sweet."


End file.
